The Red String of Fate wrap around us (Fairy Tail Fanfiction) part 2
by 1111Luna1111
Summary: A Girl who has many secrets about her is going into the Grand Magic games with Fairy Tail Team B... IS she going to meet some of her destined ones there that have the Red string of fate like she did before the Fairy Sphere was casted on them during the Acnologia her very own master attack them. Will coming find out soon. everything belongs to Hiro, beside my ocs
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Hi, Nikki. Master wants to talk with you in his Office. He said it was a meeting, I recall." Mira said to me. I was confused as to why he would want to speak with me.

"okay, but what will we be talking about?" I ask her.

She shrugged her shoulders. I stood up from my seat. I closed my novel, making sure I put a bookmark on the page I would continue to read. I started to walk away and then I heard footsteps behind me. I looked back and saw Mira.

"Mira, why are you following me?" I asked. She just giggled.

"I'm part of the talk." Mira told me.

My mouth formed an O shape and I kept walking. We sauntered through a narrow hallway. We came across a wooden door. I kept walking, not minding it. Mira stopped me by grabbing the collar of my shirt. She let go of my clothing and pointed to the door I walked past. I nodded and she gripped the doorknob. The door opened with a creak. I walked over and leaned on one of the walls, my arms golded across my chest. Glancing around the room, I saw familiar faces. Laxus, Gajeel, Jellal and of course Master was there. They looked at me for a few moments and then averted their gaze to Master.

'Well look like we got everyone here and even Jellal. I wonder what all of this is about?' I though to myself.

Master stood there, a devilish look on his face. Seeing this, I narrowed my eyes like dragon eyes or cat eyes.

'Why the hell is he looking like that? What are we gonna do?' I ask though to myself.

He cleared his throat before speaking.

"I can see that we are all here. Now, I wanted to discuss something with you. As you've noticed ealier, you weren't picked for Fairy Tail Team." Master said.

"Yeah We've noticed. Even Nikki wasn't picked, which surprised me a lot." Laxus Interrupted. Mira, Gajeel and Jellal nodded in agreement.

"And that is what I am going to be talking with you about. You see, the grand magic games have changed up their rules. Every guild is allowed two teams maximum to compete in the games. So, all of you are part of the Fairy Tail B team!" Master told us.

So I was going to the games after all. I was really excited to be honest. I wanted to win this for Fairy Tail.

"Oh, and don't tell anyone that you five are going to compete in the games. You can reveal yourselves after the elimination round. The other team will just think that you'll just be travelling with them to watch the games and cheer them on. I've also decided to make a deal, which the other team will not know until later. Whichever team wins the games, get anything they want with the other team. A full 24 hours. Anytime, anywhere." Master told us.

I smirked, a devilish gleam in my eyes.

"This have gotten even more interesting." I spoke. My teammates nodded their heads in approval, the same glint appearing in their eyes.

"What are the games even going to be held?" Jellal asked.

"In about three months, so use that time to train." Master replied. We all nodded.

"That is all." Master told us.

Everyone stood up from their seats and I pushed myself off of the wall. Before we left the room, Master wished us luck. All of us turned around and faced him.

"Don't worry, Gramps. We'll win this." Gajeel said with a smirk.

"Yeah. We promised we will." Laxus had a crooked smiled on his face.

"We Will do our best." Jellal declared.

"We've got it under control." Mira smiled.

"We'll win this and show them what Fairy Tail's really made of." I beamed. Master grinned.

"No go train and win this to get our title back and money!" Master told us.

"IT'S NOT ABOUT THE MONEY."

And out we went, shutting the door behind us.

"So...What are we gonna do?"

TimeSkip:

The other team left to train, some other people tagging along. They said that they were going to the beach to train. We left after they did, some people asking us where we were going, while we just said we were going to go on a job. Thankfully, they bought it and left us alone.

"Guys..Why are we walking the whole way to the forest?" I asked.

"I could just teleport you there." I told them.

"Yeah. I agree with Nikki. What the hell are we doin' here while she could bring us there in a second?" Gajeel asked, irritation clear in his voice.

"Because we are testing our endurance." Laxus monotonously said. I sighed deeply and just keep walking.

In about an hour, we reached our destination. There was a clearing where a cabin stood. The cabin was where we would be sleeping. Mira and I were sharing a roomm while the boys were in another room. Next to the cbin was a bonfire where we could sit at and cook some food and other thigs. A few moments away was the training area where we would be training.

As I was putting my items away, I heard a shout.

"I AIN'T SHARIN' A ROOM WITH YOU."

I Sighed, immediately recogning who the voice belonged to. I walked outside of my room, lookin ginto the guys' room. the door was opened and I peaked inside. I saw Gajeel had a tick mark on his face, while Laxus and Jellal looked normal.

"Then you can sleep outside without a tent. Just lie down on the ground. Sagging Iron Ass." I butted into their conversation.

Their heads snapped to my direction. Gajeel opened his mouth to speak again, but quickly shut it. His face was red from anger.

I smirked. I heard Jellal and Laxus snicker. Gajeel looked like he was going to explode.

"SHUT UP."

"No, Sagging Iron abs."

I exited the rooma and went into my room. Mira was putting her things away. I grabbed a hairbrush and hair tie. I made my way to the bathrooma nd opened the door. I looked into the mirror and put my hair into a ponytail. Satisfied, I went over to wher Mira was.

"Ready to train?"

She smiled and nodded at me. We made our way to the boys' room and I knocked on the door, just in case they were changing or something.

"OI, come on or we'll start without you guys." I shouted. I heard shuffling behind the door, then it opened up, revealing the three boys.

We exited the cabin and we trekked around the forest, finding the training area.

I turned around and threw my hands into the air.

"Let's get started!"

"Hey Laxus I want to train with my lighting magic first let's go head to head first so I won't hurt anyone else in case." I spoke.

"WHAT YOU KNOW LIGHTING MAGIC TOO?!" They all asked yelled.

"Yeah." I told them.

And they all nod.

"Alright Nikki let's see what all you got." Laxus said.

'I am glad that they only know that I am just a Ice Dragon Slayer, and a Ice mage too and now a little bit of lighting mage. And also Requip to and they haven't seen anything else just those.' I though to myself and I smiled and knowing full well what all I got and Fairy Tail Master know what all I know and my other master know full well too.

For the passed few weeks we would train together and getting stronger or well they was getting stronger and I was helping them out.

TimeSkip: Nobody pov:

"You're not sick Nikki?" Wendy asked. "No, I am not cause some time females don't get motion sickness much but when they do they get it worse then the males." Nikki explained while playing in Natsu pink hair as he layed miserably in her lap. "Makes sense, hey why did you decide to come anyway?" Gray asked. "To cheer you on of course!" Nikki said lying cheerfully with a smiled that is hiding pure playfullness. "Wow Nikki, thats really nice of you!" Wendy said. Nikki smiled.

"Wow, Look at all those flowers!" Lucy said. Everyone looked out the window at the passing valley of flowers. "There beautiful!" Jennifer commented. Nikki nodded in agreement. "Why haven't I come to Crocus before?" Nikki asked herself as the train stopped. "We have just arrived in Crocus." A Voice over the intercom announced. Nikki looked down at the dragon slayer head in her lap and smiled. "Natsu, the trains stopped now." Nikki said ruffling his hair. A second later he was back to normal and hopped off the train with happy on his tail. Nikki Chuckled and follwed with Cookie and all of her other exceeds by her side.

"This is really a beautiful city." Nikki said. Cookie and her exceeds nodded. "What do you say we go explore." They ask her. Nikki nodded. "Mira. We are going to explore for a bit." Nikki said. "Alright, have fun, just be in the inn before midnight." Mira said. "Got it." Nikki said giving a thumbs up before running of with her exceeds. "Gray, Lets go get dinner together!" Juvia exclaimed happily. He scratched the back of his neck. "Hm, I guess I am a bit hungry." Gray said. "I know just the place, its romancit." Said Lyon suddnely taking Juvia off. "Lyon." Gray grumbled. While his childhood friend and rival smirked at him while Juvia escaped him. "So you are joining the games this year." Lyon stated.

"Yes." Gray said. "Theres no point. Lamia scale will win this year." Lyon declared. "Your Guild always comes in second." Gray said. "And your guild always comes in dead last." Lyon retorted while Gray growled. "Lets make a deal. If Lamia scale wins this year, Juvia will join our guild." Lyon said. Gray scoffed. "And if we win." He said. "You get her back." Lyon offered. "she's already in our guild!" Gray said angrily.

"Juvia! Come look at this water, it changes colors when the flowers touch it!" Nikki Shouted running back towards them. Lyon gasped. He last saw her a little while ago, But he never noticed that she gets so beautifully by this time. She smiled holding a cup water to Juvia. She ten dropped a purple flower into the water and it changed colors.

"WOW, thats amazing." Juvia said. Nikki smiled, "I thought you'd like it so I brought it for you." Nikki said. "Thank you Nikki I love it!" Juvia said hugging her friend and love rival. "Well I better get back to my exceeds. Their still waiting for me." Nikki said running off.

"That was Nikki!?" Lyon asked with a sparkle in his eyes. Gray noticed this and glared. "Don't even think about it!" He growled. "I Want her instead!" Lyon stated. Gray scoffed. "You'll never have her." He said. "We'll see about that." He said smirking.

"Wow, I really like these flower crowns." Nikki said. "They're pretty!" The little exceeds agreed. Nikki picked one up and placed it on her head. "How this one?" Nikki asked. "Fits you perfectly." Her exceeds said. Nikki hummed and picked up a few more. "This one would look really nice on Lucy. I think I'll get it for her." Nikki said and brought a flower crown for everyone. And one for Natsu as a joke.

"They'll love them!" Nikki declared carring the bag around the city as they walked. It was staring to get pretty dark out. So they had to assume midnight was nearing. Heading back to the inn they heard Natsu yell.

"You Killed your parents!?" He sounded furious. Nikki knew that getting Natsu angry was not something you wanted to do. She ran around people with Cookie hoping he hadn't started destroying things yet. As they reached the center they gasped finding the twin dragon slayer. Sting spotted Nikki and smirked. "Lookie here. The fairy we met on a job Rogue." Sting said. Natsu and Lucy both turned towards Nikki. "You know them!?" Lucy asked. "Unfortunately. Me and Cookie and Aki, met them on while on a job after the clock." Nikki said. "There's still an open spot in sabertooth if you want it." Sting said. Natsu growled. "No way! She's not leaving Fairy Tail!" Natsu said. "I was never planning on it." Nikki said standing next to Natsu.

"This cat looks stupid to!" A Red exceed said pointing at Cookie. He glared and summoned a demon. "WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN HAIR BALL!?" Cookie growled while Nikki smirked at the red cat's fear.

"THAT CAT JUST SUMMONED A DEMON!" Somone shouted. "Whoa Cookie I forgot you can do that.!" Happy exlaimed. "Yep, that's how Nikki and I train most of the time." He said.

Sting chuckled. "That's how you train, those things are push overs." He said. Cookie smirked. "Than you should have no problem beating twenty in thirty seconds. Just like Nikki does." Cookie Challenged. And Sting and Rogue both smell Nikki as part a dragon slayer of something they are not for sure and that is fine with Nikki as long as they don't know anything else.

"We'll save that for another time Cookie, its almost midnight. Erza will kill you guys if your late." Nikki said. Lucy nodded in agreement and the both of the dragged Natsu away from the scene.

"Let them have there fun. We'll show them soon enough that nobody can mess with Fairy Tail and get away wtih it." Nikki said trying to cheer Natsu up. She pulled out the flower crown she got for him and placed it on his head. He cracked a smile at her and she gladly retuned it. Nikki the n gave Lucy hers and asked if she could bring the three she brought for Erza, Carla, and Wendy for them.

"Good Luck guys! Do Great!" Nikki said as they ran back to there in. She and cookie and her exceeds then ran to theres. "Nikki and you littles ones glad you made it." Mira said with a smile. Nikki returned it and place the purpleish flower crown on Mira's head. "I thought you'd like it." Nikki said and Mira nodded. "I love it." She said happily.

"So, Why did we all have to be here at midnight. What happens?" Nikki asked. "We're about to find out." Jellal said behind the Mystogan mask as he points at the clock it changed from eleven fifty nie to midnight. 'I am I took a nap behind we left Fairy Tail.' Nikki thought.

TBC

(I will go back tho looking for mistakes soon. And I am so sorry about my grammer.)


	2. Chapter 2

Sky Labyrinth:

The hotel began rumbling."What the hell!" Gajeel said as they all stabilized themselves and ran out onto the balcony.

"Look, the others inns are doing it too!" Nikki pointed out. Suddenly a projection of a Pumpkin man? appeared in the sky. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Gran Magic Games Preliminary round, sky labyrinth!" It shouted. "Whoa!" Nikki awed at enormous labyrinth. "That thing is huge." Laxus side. "Nothing we can't handle" Mira said. Nikki nodded in agreement and listened as the pumpkin explained the sky labyrinth.

"The first eight teams to make it to domas flau will have passed the preliminary round." He said. "You can use magic, there are no restrictions. However, we are not responsible for any lives lost in the sky labyrinth." He said.

"Thats comforting." Nikki said feeling slightly uneasy. Her friends nodded in agreement with her. "Let the preliminary round, sky labyrinth begin!" He yelled. Fairy Tail Team B leapt into action bolting up the path into the sky labyrinth.

"Holy Crap!" Gajeel commented once they once they were inside. "This thing is insane." Nikki added. "Yeah it is. But we don't have time to waste. We need to get going." Laxus said. They nodded and ran about the sky labyrinth hoping quickly find the finish.

Suddenly the labyrinth began shifting causing them to stumble about. Nikki being to close to the edge, lost her balance, and slipped off the side. "Nikki!" Mira shouted. Nikki gasped as she felt a hand around her wrist stopping her fall. She looked up at her savior and smiled. "Thanks Laxus." Nikki said. He smiled and pulled her up. "You've been saving me everytime I am in a sticky or falling." Nikki said remembering the very first he'd saved her. She was about ten and Laxus was in his teen this was before Nikki left to go training and do some things. Nikki had climbed up a tree to save a cat. She successfully got the cat but managed to fall off the branch trying to climb down. Laxus had caught her. "Gotta watch out for the clumsy ones." Laxus teased as they held on waiting for the labyrinth to stop moving. Nikki glared at him playfully. "Alright, lets go!" Mira said. They ran around the labyrinth looking for the finish ofted getting confused with its layout.

"Wait, the pumpkin thing sadi the finish is domas flau?" Nikki asked. "Yeah why?" Gajeel asked. "Does anyone have a compass?" Nikki asked. Jellal pulled one out and gave it to her. "Domas Flau is east, all we have to do it find out which way is east." Nikki said.

"Good thinking Nikki." Mira said. She played with the compass until the arrow pointed in the east direction. "That way!" I said. "I dont think we'll be able to go exactly east in this thing." Gajeel said. "Well, we can try to figure it out." I said. They all nodded and ran east as best as they could. But soon they were lost again. "Which way is east now?" Laxus asked. "Hold On, I smell something." Gajeel said. "Smells like a dragon" He added, My eyes widened. It was either Natsu and Wendy or those sabertooth idiots. I requiped into my sky dragon form and sniffed the air. It wasnt Natsu, or Wendy, So it had to be the other two.

"Wait." I Said and used her magic to mask there scents from the dragon slayers. "Hide." Nikki said. Although skeptical and confused they obeyed and hid. I peeked around and saw the five sabertooth members run by them.

"Well what now?" Gajeel asked.

"I dont know." Mira said, puzzled, "Ive got about a quarter of the labyrinth mapped out here," She said, taking out an old piece of parchment, "We need another map tho-"

"DAMN IT! I told you weve already been through here!"

"Ok, Ok! I was wrong for once in my life, give me a god damn break!"

I looked over her should to see another group of five wizards passing through the labyrinth. I instantly recognized their guild mark- Twilight Ogre. The Guild that had threatened Fairy Tail the day they returned from Tenro Island.

"We need another map, huh?" I asked to no one in particular, eyeing the paper in one of the man's hands, "That can be arranged..."

"We have to go back!"

"No! We have to go North!"

"Youre map is stupid and so are you!"

"You blind?! Go east!"

The twilight orge members argued. Little did they know, I was sneaking up on them like the conniving little devil I am.

"Im telling you! Go west and we'll-"

"ICE DRAGON: ROAR!"

"AHHHH!"

A burst of ice and snow erupted from My mouth as I sent the now frozen twilight ogres flying off the labyrinth with one powerful blow.

"We're going to beat Sabertooth and become the number one guild in Fiore again!" You were in our way." I smirked as I coolly caught their map out of the air.

Mira smiled. "That's Nikki for ya!"

No sooner then when you caught the map was when an alarm sounded throughout the 3-D maze. I gasped as she felt the platform beneath her feet start to shift. Gigantic clouds of dust billowed up from the center of the labyrinth as blue lightning encased the entire field.

"Hold onto something!" I shouted to my team as the labyrinth began to change and move around rapidly. The entire Labyrinth was rotating. I could see countless members of other teams fall straight throught the maze as I clutched onto a metal bar for dear life. As people fell, I could see that various magical barriers caught them just underneath the labyrinth too prevent them from Fatally falling.

"I See," I said as the maze finally stopped rotating, "If you fall out of the labyrinth, you're disqualified. Ha. I have to five them credit. This is a pretty effcient way to narrow down the playing field" I pulled myself up onto a nearby platformand regrouped with my team.

I looked at the map in my hands you had stolen from Twilight orge and overlapped it with the map that Mira had drawn. The map was now bigger and more accurate. Me, Laxus, Gajeel, and Mira had a evil glint in our eyes.

"I see," Gajeel smirk mischievously.

"I'm beginning to see how this elimination round works." Mira said, turning into one of her satan souls.

"Y-Your eyes are scary" Jellal shouted.

"There's only one thing to do!" I shouted.

"Steal maps from other teams!" Gajeel finished.

"Its more of a battle than a race," Laxus smiled maliciously.

My team started to hunt down the remaining teams to take their maps to add to your stash.

Laxus lead as my team ran through a gigantic hall of mirrors. I scrambled to the top flight of stairs and turned around a hallway as the mirrors started to disapear.

"Thats it!" I shouted, pointing to an ornate wooden door at the end of the passageway. It floated delicately on top of a shround of mist.

"Let's Go!" Gajeel took off running.

I sprinted next to Gajeel as I got a rush of exitement as I neared the door. When I were about to turn the knob to open it, the small pumpkin man from before appeared in front of me.

"Congratulations! You Passed the elimination, Kabo!"

"AWESOME!" I smiled.

"So, are we in first place!" Mirajane asked.

The pumpkin laughed a bit.

"No, you got here second. It was a valiant effortm though! You were very close!"

"EH?! Who got here before us?!" Gajeel roared.

I clicked my tongue and sighed.

"Who do you think?" I asked, sarcasm dripping like venom from my voice.

I shoved past the pumpkin and opened the door. Sure enough, there they were, perched comfortably on a large sofa sat the five members of Sabertooth.

I grimaced as I took time to observe each member of Sabertooth's team. The one that caught my eye first was the large buff man that had spikym iguana green hair sprouting from his head in all directions. He wore tarp-like pants that were fastened to his waist with a thick, black belt. The upper part of his body was completely exposed. In a way, his build and frame kinda of reminded me of Elfman and Laxus put together.

The next sabertooth member was the only female I spotted- a young, pale skinned mage with large brown eyes and short white ahir that reminded me of Lisanna. She had a white mini skirt on along with dark blue tank top and a white feathered cape. She also had a pair of white knee-high boots. I saw that a puch of celestial spirt keys dangled from the brown belt that hung loosely around her waist. A Celestial mage for sure.

My eyes drifted over to an elegant looking man with blonde, waist length hair, dressed for the Italian renaissance. He wore a white, poofy-sleeved shirt with a maroon and gold tailcoat over it. His vest and brown kee high boots also had trimmings of gold lace. To top of the look, he worse an ornate, deep red venetian mask with gold trim and a large red hat with a long, pale pink feather protruding from the top. Rufus Lore- The minstrel who sings to the red moon. I heard girls in town swooning over him. I couldn't deny that he wasnt unattractive, but I couldnt think about that right now. Focus!

Then I looked over to the last two people I knew instantly who they were Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney- the famous twin dragon of Sabertooth. I have meet them before. The first thing I noticed about Sting as his cocky smirk I instantly wanted to slap off his face. He had a small scar crossed his right eyebrow and forehead. He had spiky blonde hair of average lenth and a half-vest that showed off his lower abdominals, which I couldn't help but to stare at- FOCUS NIKKI, FOCUS!

I scoffed and forced myself to snap out of it. I looked over to Sting's twin, Rogue, who had black hair that covered one of his eyes and wore multiple layers of dark clothing, including a black trench coat, a dark colored sweater, a black cloak thrown over everything. I shuddered. How was he not havign a heat stroke in there?! As an Ice Dragon Slayer, and a mage with all magic, I am pretty sensitive to heat.

"Well, Well, Well, Look what we have here." Sting rose from his seat and sauntered over to me. I took an instinctive step back as he took another forward.

"It's a bunch of Fairies! HAHAHA. I'm surprised you even passed the elimination, but second place?! You guys just might make a comeback this year. We'll still crus you and take that first place, Though, And Nikki there is still a spot open for you." Sting said with a little wink.

I glared at him as I clenched my fist, trying to keep from punching him. I could feel the temperature drop in the room as your glare intensified.

Sting rose any eyebrow and sniffed the air slightly. He walked closed to me and sniffed the area around my neck. I was frozen in place from shock. I just stood there as he inhalled my scent. I could feel his hot breath on my neck. As he sniffed me, I caught a whiff of his natural scent as well due to my close proximity. He smelled surprisingly... good, pure, ect, and like a forest in the summer or fresh dew in the early morning. and it reminds me of a person I havent seen in so long. 'Light I wish I could see you again soon.' I thought.

I could almost hear him smirk as he pulled away from me.

"So you're a dragon slayer too, eh? Just like I thought." Sting said. My scent probably gave it away a lot.

"Yeah." I relpy irritably.

"What element?"

" I dont think that is your business but it's Ice." I said.

I glared at Sting again and tuned my head away from him. I really don't want to talk to this guy. Especially after what I heard earlier that night. Sting and Rogue killed the dragons that raised them. And they flaunted it every chance they got.

Sting Chuckled and used a slenderm gloved finger to pull my chin back towards him and when he touch me a felt a spark and I am guessing he did too cause he had for a flat second wide eyes and then they went back to normal.

"Don't think I'll go easy on your guild because you're cute and all."

My face flushed bring red from both anger and embarrassment but mostly the last one or so I thought.

"OI, leave her alone, you bastard!"

I turned to see Gajeel glaring at the white dragon slayer.

"It's clear that she doesn't like you. None of us like any of you, so why dont you just leave her alone." Laxus said as he glared.

Sting let go of my chin and let out an amaused laugh.

"Ha...haha..hahaahahahah! Oh, haha, alright. I'll leave her alone." The smirk never leaves Sting's face as he makes his way back to the couch.

"It'll be a shame to see you guys defeated for the seventh year in a row," he said with mock sympathy, "Fairies are always so fragile. So easily crushed under a tiger's claw."

And From that day forward, I put it on my personal bucket list to hurt or to do something to Sting Eucliffe.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Games Begin:

"Ladies and Gentleman, what you've all been waiting for! The grand magic games! I'm your spectator Chapiti Lola and with me I have former magic council member Yajima. Great to have you!" Chapiti said. "Great to be here." Yaima replied. "And as our special guest today we have the current , Blue Pegasus Jenny Rearlight!" Chapiti said. "We're gonna to win this year!" She declared.

Alright Folks lets get started with this years line up. In eighth we have the strongest guild from seven years ago, Fairy Tail!" Chapiti said. Nikki sighed in relief seeing her guild mates had made it past. Though she wondered where Wendy was. Elfman was Currently in her place. As they came in they were met with booing as they entered the arena. "What!" Natsu shouted. "Go Fairy Tail!" Master Shouted. "Go Fairy Tail!" Everyone gasped spotting first master Mavis cheering for them as well. "First master!" Natsu exclaimed.

"In Seventh its Quarto Cerebus!" Chapiti said as a group f five entered the arena screamig "WILD". "In sixth the dancing ladies of the sea, Mermaid Heel!" Chapiti said as the guild of all females entered.

"In fourth the god of love and war, the holy destroyer, Lamia Scale" Chapiti said. Nikki hummed. 'Lyon and them made it.' Nikki thought as he approached Gray. "Remember our deal Gray, If we win, we get Nikki." He said. "tch." Gray growled annoyed. "In Third place, wow! this is a surprise. It's Raven Tail!" Chapiti said. "WHAT!" All of Fairy Tail shouted with Fury.

"Are you Insane, why would you let a dark guild participate!" Master Screamed. "raven Tail has been around for a long time, but they have only just recently been recognized as a legitimate guild." Chapiti exclaimed while Makarov seethed. Nikki Looked up at Laxus. He was far to quiet.

"Are you okay?" Nikki asked. "Fine." He grumbled. "Lets go, we're next." He added. Nikki nodded and waited for Chapiti to continue. "In Second, wow! Are they going to Repair there broken wings!? Its Fairy Tail Team B!" Chapiti shouted.

"HUH!" Team A and nearly the rest of tthe stadium said. A Fairy Tail Emblem made from Laxus and Nikki Lighting and Ice magic appeared before the team entered the arena.

"BIG SIS!" "Gajeel!" "NIKKI!" "AND LAXUS!?" "And whats Mystogan doing here!?" Natsu Shouted. Erza eyes widened. "Don't tell me you're Jellal." She whispered. He put a finger to his mask, "Sh." He said.

"You see that! Thats Fairy Tail!" Makarov said cheering and laughing. "NIKKI!" Jennifer and her younger siblings, and cousins, and them shouted from the viewing area. "HI!" Nikki said waving at them. "She really has gotten that strong hasnt she." Jennifer mumbled and smiled softly. She waved back. "Of Course she is Nikki!" Gill said to Jennifer, and Garrett nod along with the others, and Lemon rubbing against Jennifer. Lyon went up to Nikki and Hug her and she hug back. "Okay, off." Gray said pushing Lyon away from Nikki by his face. Nikki giggled. "Are yo Jealous Gray?" Nikki teased the Ice Mage. "What! No!" He said blushing making Nikki giggle more.

"You Know, If you wanted a hug, you could've just said so." Nikki said. "Or, I could just take it." Gray Retorted. Nikki giggle playfully and went back to her team.

"And in first place. The Strongest guild in Fiore, You know them, you love them, its Sabertooth!" Chapiti yelled. The entire stadium erupted in cheers as the oh so strong group of five entered the arena. Fairy Tail glared.

"What's with the face, let's have fun eh Natsu?" Sting smirk. Nikki sighed. "Cocky ass." Nikki mumbled as Mato, the pumpkin began explaining the first event. It was called Hidden. Its practically a game of hide and seek, where your both hiding and seeking.

"I'll go." Nikki Volunteered. "Nikki you sure." Laxus asked. "Yeah, I'm small. Perfect for hiding." Nikki said. Her team nodded and allowed her to participate in hidden. "From Quarto Cerebus, Yaeger. From Raven Tail Nalpudding. From Mermaid Heel, Beth Vanderwood. From Blue Pegasus, Eve Tearm. From Fairy Tail Team B, Nikki Smith." Chapiti began.

"If My love is going, so shall I." Lyon said making Gray growl. "I'll go too." He said. "Don't Lose!" Natsu exclaimed. "From Lamia Scale, Lyon Vastia. From Fairy Tail team A, Gray Fullbuster. And From Sabertooth, Rufus Lore. Participants, to the arena!" Chapiti said.

"Good Luck Nikki!" Donnie, Brandon, Jennifer and them and plus Nikki exceeds yelled. Nikki smiled and gave a thumbs up.

All eight of them entered the center of the arena. "Hello Nikki it's been a while Huh. And I am here to ask you if you are still single on behalf of Hibiki." Eve said, Nikki blushed at the by and looked over to the charming boy wearing the pink shirt.

"I-I am." Nikki mumbled shyly. "That's hard to believe." Rufus said gaining her attention. She blushed at him as well. "A Stunning young lady like yourself." he started. "Hey, do not flirt with my precious Nikki in my presence!" Lyon declared holding her protectively while she blushed. "Hands off, she's not in your guild!" Gray said ripping me away. "She will be soon." Lyon smirked as Gray growled at him.

"What are you guys talking about!?" Nikki asked. "Nothing..!" Both said. Nikki looked at them suspiciously and grabbed them by their ears. "Say it." She demanded bringing them towards her. They winced but refused to tell her about there bet.

"I'll will shock both of you if you don't tell me what your hiding from me." Nikki said glaring at them. Gray witnessing first hand what she was capable of stood in fear. While Lyon wondered what the hell was going on with her.

"Gray! Lyon!" She started. "Okay! We made a bet, if Lamia scale wins this year you join our guild. But if Fairy Tail wins, they keep you!" Both of them spit out. "You bet me!?" She asked.

Rufus hummed. "Maybe I shall join in on this bet." He suggested. "What!" The three of them exclaimed. "As Will as I." Eve said. "Great, anybody else!" Nikki shouted. Quarto Cerebus bean raising their hands as well. "I wasn't serious!" She said and grumbled. "Can we start now?" She asked. "Of Course." Mato said. "Field Open!" He shouted.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Hidden:

"What the Hell!?" Nikki said looking around as everyne disapeared. "Gray!? Lyon!?" she yelled out. Copies of herself and the others began formig around her. "Ew. What the Fuck!" She said. "They look so real." She said going to poke one of Lyon.

"If you attack a close you lose a point." Mato began. Nikki yanked her hand away and turned in the opposite direstion. "Whoops." Nikki mumbled. "If you hit a real person you gain a point. But if you get attack you lose a point and materialize to a different place in the city. You have to hiden and seek." Mato said. Nikki hummed, "Nikki have thirty minutes. Begin!" Mato said.

All eight of them began traveling around the city as the crowd in the arena watched. "I should probably requip, so I'm ready to fight." Nikki mumbled.

"Your right!" Exclaimed nalpudding of Raven Tail as he attack Nikki. Luckily Nikki was trained to dodge sneak attacks. Cookies demons were known for doing that while she was distracted. She quickly back flipped over him.

"Requip: Dragon Water Slayer!" Nikki said as her tips of her hair turn light blue like Juvia's hair and the crowd gasped. "What did she just say!?" Sting shouted now paying closed attention to the Female Fairy Tail wizard.

"Water Dragon: Water Whip!" Nikki yelled as a stream of water spouted from her hands and wrapped around Nalpudding's neck. She swung the stream back slamming him into a wall. He grunted in anger as he materialized.

"One Point. Gray what the hell are you doing at negative two." Nikki mubled looking the scorses as she maneuvered throguht the copies. "These things are ridculous." She muttered. 'Gray looks kinda Hot though.' She thought before her eyes widened and she blushed. She quickly turned away from the close shaking her head.

"I can't believe I just thought that!" Nikki exclaimed. "Thought what?" A voice asked. Nikki quickly turned around finding Eve there. "How much you'll love being in Blue Pegasus when we win." Eve said. Nikki groaned, "Your Still going on about that?" She asked requipping into a more suitable form for Eve magic, and her tips of her hair turn yellowish-Orangeish-reddish like Lava.

"Of course, someone as gorgeous as yourself belongs in a guild like Blue Pegasus." He said making her blush.

"N-No, I belong to Fairy Tail. And Fairy Tail along. Lave Dragon: Wing attack!" Nikki shouted attack the snow wizard. He gasped and flew backwards. "Gorgeous and Strong, Amazing." He said before disappearing. Nikki blushed again and kept moving. "Team B is second, Rave Tail!" Chapiti said 'I can't let that awful guild get the best of Fairy Tail!' She thought and broke into a run. She soon stumble upon Gray and Lyon.

"Shit." She said as they turned to look at her. "Nikki, I see your racking up the points. "Yep keepig my promise to master." She said giggling. Gray looked at her with wide eyes. "What promise!?" He asked.

"We have to beat your team. When we do We get to do anything we want with you for an entire day.: Nikki said smirking mischievously. "And I already have ideas in my head for you Gray and plus Natsu." she added.

He blushed at her mischievous state. As did Lyon, he never knew she could act like this. He qutie liked it.

"Why didnt we hear about this gramps!?" Gray yelled out. Master only grinned. "This applies to us to right!?" He added. "Of Course!" Makarov said making Gray smirk as well as everyone else in team A.

You're in for it now Nikki." Gray said as she laughed. "Am I now." She said. "Lava Dragon: Crushing Fang!" She yelled attacking them. Gray was quick to dodge but Lyon was still distracted and took the hit.

"Nice Dodge." She complemented. "Two fairies at once, this must be my lucky day." Nalpudding said. Nikki groaned, "You again. Requip: Poison dragon slayer!" She said as her hair at the ends turn purple. "Amazing! Thats three dragon slayer requips so far!And the tips of her hair changes along with it to!" Chapiti yelled. "What the Hell!" Sting Exclaimed watching the female mage requip into countless dragon slayer forms or aka magics. "How can this be a real type of magic?" Rogue wondered out loud.

"Poison Dragon: Roar!" Nikki screamed nailling the raven tail wizard. "That should keep you busy for a while." Nikki said smirking at the stunned wizard. "You are to good at this." Gray said. "Why thank you." Nikki said smiling and preparing to attack.

"I found you!" Shouted Eve of Blue Pegasus. "You won't get away this time Nikki!" He declared as Gray attacked him. Nikki Shrugged, "Or I will." She said as he materizalized away from them.

"Currently in first place, Its Nikki with four points. Her super rare form of magic has definitely made her a force to be reckoned with." Chapiti said. "Thats what I said!" Cookie exclaimed and Nikki's two younger siblings nod agreeing with that, and her cousins and friends to. "But Rufus of Sabertooth has yet to attack, nor has he been attacked." Chapiti added while Nikki looked around suspiciously "What are you planning?" She mumbled as Gray Screamed in pain. Nikki turned to find none other than nalpudding standing there with an ugly smirk smeared across his face.

"You're really starting to get on my nerves." Nikki said rubbing her forehead. "Its part of the competition Kid, deal with it." He replied snarkily, Nikki did for the first time rolled her eyes and prepared an attack. "Poison dragon: iron fist!" She said punching at nalpudding. He dodged and coutered. Nikki swiftly dodge his attack and went for him again. "Poison dragon: twin fang!" Nikki shouted and pierced the raven tail wizard. He screeched in pain and flew backwards. "Damn you!" he hissed while Nikki smirked. "It's part of the competition kid, deal with it." She repeated his words as he disapeared. Many people giggle when they heard what Nikki told the Raven Tail guy back.

Her eyes widened as the sky darkened and her body began to glow. "I knew something was up." Nikki said spotting Rufus on the very tip of the church in the center of the town. And enormous magic circle behind him as he casted a spell on everyone in the town.

"Not good." Nikki mumbled. "Night of shooting stars!" He announced as magic reigned from the sky unto the competitiors. "Poison dragon: Guard!" she said throwing her arms above her in an X shape. She mangaed to protect herself from most of Rufus attack but did take a bit of damage to her shoulder. She hissed moving around in a circle. "Just had to be the shoulder I almost dislocated, on Tenrou isalnd against Hades.." She grumbled.

"Quite impressive." A Familiar voice said. Nikki turned to find Lyon standing there. "Thanks." She said wincing as she tried to set her shoulder. "You;ve managed to get Fairy Tail second place. However, You're Injured." He pointed out. "I'm fine." she said going to rang signling the end of the match. She sighed in relief happy to know she did well for her team and guild.

The town began to disappear leaving them in the center of arena. "I knew Fairy Tail would suck!" They came in last place!" A man in the crowd said causing several others to laugh. Nikki growled. "Shut the hell up! If you havent noticed we came in second too! So watch what you say, And unless your rooting for us on, Keep my guilds names out of your mouth!" Nikki hissed angrily.

Everyone stared at her in shock. Nikki never one to explode like that usually. But they were pissing her off, and so was that stupid raven tail wizard. If she punch the ugly off of his face, she surely would.

Nikki turned to look for Gray and found him walking away from the arena. Her eyes softened and she sighed. "Gray" She mumbled and quickly ran after him. Once she reached the tunnel he was walked into she noticed his fist in the wall and the bricks cracked under the pressure. She could tell how furious and upset he was. She debated on leaving him to think bt decide she would comfort him instead.

She ran towards him, colliding with his back and wrapping her arms around his torso. He tensed at the sudden contact but accepted the embrace from her. "You were great, as always. Don't listen to what anybody says. They'll be eating their words soon enough." Nikki said resting her cheek against Gray's bare back. She could hear his rapid heartbeat and uneven breathing.

"We'll win like we always do, because Fairy Tail has something that no one else does." She said as Gray turned around in her arms and hugged her back. "Friendship, and We are family to each other.' He muttered. Nikki nodded and smiled. "We make each other stronger." She mumbled looking up into Gray's face. He seemed a bit more relaxed but still upset with how the event turned out.

"Please, don't get discourage. They dont mean anything, there just another obstacle to jump over. You're still the most amazing ice make wizard I know." She said and smiled. A soft smiled appeared on Gray's face and he nodded. "You always know what to say." He mumbled. "Even when we were little and training under Ur." He added letting Nikki go. She smiled.

"Glad I could help. Now we should probably get back to our teams before they send a search party out for us." Nikki joked and Gray chuckled. "You're Right." He said. They bid each other goodbye and headed back to there teams viewing areas.

Next Up, Lucy and Flare.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

One on One:

From her spot Nikki watched as Lucy approached Flare, of Raven tail. She sighed annoyed with that guild already. "Something wrong Nikki?" Mira asked. "No, I'm just fine, and I have a feeling something bad will happen to Lucy durning this fight and also something very wrong with Raven Tail they are up to something I can feel it." Nikki said as she continued to watch the battle...

"She was protecting Asuka! Go Lucy, you're in the clear!" Natsu yelled. Nikki clenched her fist and glared at the psychotic looking red head. "How could you go so low!" She hissed slamming her fist into the concrete barrier.

"Take it easy." Laxus said as Lucy began casting the strongest spell she has. "Yeah! Go Lucy!" Nikki shouted happily while smirking at the red head who looked terriffied. As the spell was casted all of Lucy's magic power suddenly vanished.

"What! What happened!?" Nikki shouted and watched as Flare looked up at one of her guild mates. Her gaze hardened as she realized the only reason Flare won, was because they cheated.

"They cheated, one of them did something to Lucy's magic." Nikki growled angrilly as the crowed began insulting Fairy Tail yet again. Raven Tail stole second place from Fairy Tail Team B. "It's not cheating if nobody saw it." Gajeel said. Nikki clenched her fist, "I'll destroy that guild." She declared while her eyebrows twitched.

The next match was one between Ren from Blue Pegasus and one from mermaid heel. It was a very interesting match, web against air magic, was it? Something of the sort. But none the less, it was entertaining. Blue Pegasus took the win and ten points while Mermaid Heel was still at two points.

"Next up, is Orga of Sabertooth, he's got to be a fan favorite!" Chapiti announced. Against warcry of quarto cerebus. "Hey it's war cry, have you seen his magic, its pretty entertaining." Sting commented. "I find it fascinating, I've committed it to memory." Rufus said. "I couldn't care less." Rogue spat and left the sabertooth viewing area. Sting shrugged and turned his attention back to the fight.

"How do you think Sabertooth will do in a one on one battle?" Nikki asked. "I don't know, but, he looks pretty strong." Mira said and Nikki nodded in agreement. Chapiti started the match and warcrys eyes began watering.

"There he goes, wares signature tear magic." Chapiti said. "I've never heard of it, but the name is quite fitting." Yakima said. "Hes balling!" Natsu exclaimed. "Ineed he is." Erza replied. "Thats so not manly." Elfman said.

"What the hell!?" Nikki exclaimed as tears exploded from warcrys eyes. She jumped as Orga blasted him with lighting black lighting.

And just like that, the match was over. Nikki gaped at the wizard. "Lightning huh." Laxus mumbled. "That only took one blow." Nikki mumbled as her eyes driffted towards the sabertooth viewing area.

Orga and Sting exchanged inaudible word before Orga took the mircrophone from Mato and began singing. Nikki cringed along with almost everone else in the stadium. Althought his fans were eating it up, when he was over he went back to his viewing area.

The final battle of the day was between Jellal, or Mystogan, as he disguised as. And Jura. The wizard saint from lamia scale.

"Be careful, Jura is really strong." Nikki said to Jellal. "Understood." He said before heading out into the arena.

As the battle progressed it seemed like Jellal was going to win. Thanks to an extremely powerful spells he was using. But then, he stopped. He was crying that his mouth burned and then laughing like he was being tickled. Then, he was out. All of Fairy Tail stared down at him while Jura did the same. Shock was written all over their faces. Nikki caughted on realizing what happened. Using that spell could have very well revealed his identity to everyone. Which would not have been good at all. Laxus and Gajeel cursed him as he stood up.

"Guys don't be so hard on him. He cant have his identity being revealed." Nikki said leaving the viewing area and running out into the arena. She ran towards Jellal slumped form and collided into him wrapping her arms around him. He grunted in surprise and looked down at her. "You Were amazing!" she said and smiled up at him. "But I didnt win." He mumbled.

"But you did, you held your own against a wizard saint, not many people can. So thats a win in my book." Nikki said smiling and winking. Jellal blushed and smiled behind his mask and hugged Nikki back. "Awe, what a bond between teammates." Chapiti said into the mircrophone.

"Nikki have such a big heart and kind, gentle one." Jennifer mumbled and smiled upon watching Nikki as everyone else listen in fairy tail and they all nod.

"Tch, what makes that so special?" Sting asked staring down at the two embracing each other. "I envy that man." Rufus said looking into the arena as well. "Why?" Sting asked. "Nikki is quite a stunning girl." Rufus stated as the two exited the arena. A beautiful smile gracing the mages face. And Sting sliently agrees with Rufus. "That was the final match of day one. Here are the Results." Chapiti siad.

1\. Sabertooth: 20

2\. Raven Tail: 16

3\. Lamia Scale: 14

4\. Blue Pegasus: 13

5\. Fairy Tail Team B: 8

6\. Mermaid Heel: 2

7\. Quarto Cerebus: 2

8\. Fairy Tail Team A: 0

'We'll do better tomorrow!' Nikki declared in her thoughts as they left the arena. That night everyone celebrated defeat and victory in a bar. "You did great today Nikki!" Cookie said. "Thanks Cookie." Nikki said and smiled "I think we should train a bit." Nikki added. "Sure your up for it?" Cookie asked. "Definitely." Nikki said getting up. Cookie followed and they walked out of the bar.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Striking Knight:

Once they were far away from the bar cookie projected a total of thirty demons for Nikki to battle. "Requip: Lighting Dragon Slayer!" she said, and they are like lightning stikes in Nikki's hair from being the Requip version of Lightning Dragon Slayer magic, and prepared an attack for the demons closing in on her. As she opened her mouth a white blast destroyed two fo the demons in front of her. She jumped and glared in the direction the blast came from. She sighed finding a certain blond and black Hair, and Red and green with a frog suit cat smirking at her and Cookie but the Black hair isn't smirking he just standing there. "Can I help you?" She asked. "What, no thank you?" Sting asked. "No, you didnt do anything but interrupt my training." Nikki said crossing her arms. Sting smirked. "Continue." He said. "Go Away." Nikki said. He leant up against the light poll beside him. "I'd much rather watch you fight." Sting said. And Rogue is sliently watching. Nikki sighed. "You weren't watching hidden?" She asked. "I was, but that was a sad excuse for fighting." He mocked. Nikki gritted her teeth and glared at the blonde. "Watch it!" She hissed. He smirked and gestured to the idle demons. She sighed annoyed and figured the only way to get rid of him ws to fight these demons.

"Fine, then you leave me alone." She said. "Cookie, put the other two back please?" She asked and Cookie nodded projecting the two Sting had destroyed.

"Lighting Dragon:...!" As she started all the demons bolted for her. Screeching and raising there claws like hands. "Striking knight." She shouted. Bolts of lightning rained down on all thirty demons disintegrating them all at once.

Sting stared at her in shock and looked at the thirty individual piles of ash. "There done, bye." She said picking up Cookie and walking away. "Sabertooth is still going to win!" Sting yelled to her.

"Keep dreaming tiger boy!" Nikki yelled back and Cookie laughed. Sting squinted staring down the street after her. "Guess she is pretty strong." He mumbled and the Rogue nod agreeing with him. 'And Beautiful.' He thought to himself and little did he know Rogue thought the same thing. And when she was good and gone where Sting or Rogue can't see her requip and that's when she requip into her nighty nightgown.

"Um, whats going on here?" Nikki asked as she spotted a shirtless Cana on the floor and a drunken man holding her top standing in front of Erza. And Cookie got out of Nikki's arms and galred at the guy.

"Whose this hot lil number one?" He slurred staring at Nikki, and he of course came over to her and took off Nikki's nighty nightgown off of her and she is just in her bra and panties now. She blushed and Cookie got back into Nikki arms as she held Cookie tighter to her chest. "Hey back off!" Natsu and Gray said stepping in front of Nikki.

"Bacchus, you haven't changed at all." Erza said. "And your still a babe." He replied before stumbling out the door. "You know him Erza?" Natsu asked. "Yes, I've run into him on more than one occasion while on missions. We've sparred, but no winner was truly declared." She said.

"You mean he's as strong as you!?" They asked. Erza nodded. "Whoa." Nikki mumbled and Cookie nodded. And everyone look over to Nikki she her sexy lace panties that is her faovirte colors which is rainbow colors with hearts, stars, diamonds, crystals, and ect. When Nikki noticed that everyone was staring at her and blushing so she remembers that she was just in her bra and panties that was lace and sexy as hell, so she cover herself up as much as she could and went running into her hotel room, and little did she know that someone took many of pictures of her in sexy lace panties. And Requip into her other Nighty nightgown.

That night as Nikki and Cookie, and along with the other excceds of Nikki's layed down in their bed, they debated on how tomorrow would go. They knew Natsu and Gajeel took the first event of the day and wondered how they would do. Hopeful great, Nikki expected nothing less from them.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Fairy Tail Never gave Up:

"Really! Out of all things, Chariots!" I shouted out staring at the dragon slayers in last place. Even Sting was down there. "They look awful." Laxus commented. "Do you get motion sick to Laxus?" Mira asked. "Just don't tell Natsu he'd never let me to live it down." "I wouldnt have admitted that." I snickered.

As the race progressed the three dragon slayer didnt get any better, they were still in the last three spots. While everyone else had already finished. Bacchus in first, Blacksnake in second, risley in third, Yuka in fourthm and Ichiya in fifth. Yet they all still fought to move forward.

"A Common weakness amoung your kind Rogue?" Rufus asked. "We thought it was just us, but apparently not." Rogue said. 'I'm just glad its not me down there.' He thought as he watched Sting, Natus, and Gajeel, and Rogue slowly look up to look into Fairy Tail Team B view area to see me pretty much face palmming and he stop and look back to them.

I watched as they all screamed and forced themselves to keep moving. But Sting, gave up? He stopped and said he didn't need the point, that he'd let them have it. "Don't cry over that point later kid!" Gajeel hissed, Sting scoffed.

"Explain something to me.." He said as Natsu and Gajeel looked back at him. "Why'd you even bother entering the tournament, I mean seriously, you're nothing like the Fairy Tail I knew growning up. You never cared about what everyone else thought. What happened to the Fairy Tail of My childhood, the guild that did whatever the hell it wanted, whenever it wanted." Sting said.

My mouth hung open. 'What...' I thought. "The reason we're here, is our friends!" Natsu shouted. "Natsu." Nikki mumbled. "The ones who waited for us. And all those year, they waited. Throught the pain, and the heartache. We're doing this for all of them! And also for Nikki when Gray, Lyon, and some other people made a bet of her if another guild wins she would have to join them, I don't thinks so! NIKKI BELONGS IN FAIRY TAIL ALWAYS AND FOREVER!" Natsu shouted as all of Fairy Tail cried.

"Natsu." I said again cupping her mouth as tears streamed down her face."And She is one amazing girl, who keep fighting and fighting. She brought hope to the guild even when she was with us, when we all got back she cheer everyone else up and made it Fairy Tail again. And Nikki protected us against Acnologia and used more then half of her magic to put barrier like thing around us to protect us. And she reminded us that Fairy Tail never gave up! Not for a second even when we were all gone along with Nikki! Nikki is the light of Fairy Tail if they are no Nikki then they are no light! And Nikki belongs to Fairy Tail that is really only home Nikki knows! ALWAYS AND FOREVER!" Natsu shouted.

Everyone balled their eyes out. Nikki especially. She watched as Natsu and Gajeel both crossed the finish line as Sting hopped off the chariot. She raced to the infirmary. running into Sting along the way.

"That's load of shit, and you know it." He muttered just as Nikki turned the corner. "Whats with the face?" She asked stopping momentarily. Sting Scoffed, "All this, for your friends." He mocked. Nikki gazed hardened. "Not every guild is like Sabertooth. We care for our guild mates." She said. "We'd do anything for each other, because we're family." She added.

Sting scoffed once more and Nikki sighed. "Hopefully you'll see it one day to." She mumbled and approached him requipping into her sky dragon slayer form as her tips of her hair turn purple and blue much like Wendy's hair. "What are you doing!" He asked.

"We may not be allies, but your still sick, and I know the feeling." She said healing him. He stared at her in shock. 'She hates me, why is she helping me?' He asked himself.

"You're not so bad when you're not acting like an ass." Nikki mumbled as she finished healing him. She looked up and smiled softly. "There, your good to go." She said. Sting shocked expression changed to a softer one.' "I guess Natsu's right." He said. "Hmm?" She hummed. "You are an amazing girl." He commented making Nikki blush.

"I-I better go to heal Natsu... Before he throws up something he needs!" She said and turned speed walking down the hallway. Sting chuckled at her nervousness. "Shes pretty damn cute to." He mubled heading back to the viewing area in a better mood.

"it feels like my stomach wants to jump right out of my body." Natsu moaned. Nikki chuckled sadly sitting next to him and Lucy. "You'll be alright Natsu, the spell will kick in soon." Nikki said petting his hair.

He moaned again as she and Lucy left the infirmary to let he, Carla, and Wendy could rest.

"Bacchus and Elfman!?" Nikki exclaimed staring into the arena with wide eyes. She watched nervously as Bacchus spoke. "How about we make a bet to. If I win I get your sisters and that pretty little number one that has sexy as fuck lace bra and panties the other night, uh, Nikki! Was it. They keep me company tonight, at the same time." Bacchus said with a mischievous grin.

Nikki eyes widened in fear, and her jaw dropped. "Elfman you better not lose this!" She shouted now hugging Mira in Fear. She knew Elfman was strong but after hearing what Erza said about Bacchus last night. She was scared she don't want to go throught that. As was Mira, and Lisanna. But they didn't doubt their brother. He had to pull through. "AVENGE ME!" Cana shouted drunkenly.

"He shall not have my precious Nikki." Lyon declared glaring at Bacchus. "Hm, it seems I am not the only one taking a noticed of Nikki Beauty." Rufus said. Sting clenched his fist glaring at Bacchus as well as everyone else is. 'The nerve of that guy.' Sting, Rogue, and them thought. just this once, he would root for Fairy Tail. "WHAT THE FUCK!? I dont think so" Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Lyon, Freed, Eve, Ren, Hibiki, all shouted. But Sting and Rogue, and Rufus, Orga, and Dobengal also thought what Natsu and them shouted. "What's gotten you so worked up, Sting?" Rufus asked smirking at the dragon slayer. "Nothing." He muttered as his eyes drifted towards Fairy Tail team B's viewing area. Nikki hugged Mira fearfully watching as the fight commenced, and Rogue, Rufus, Orga, and even Dobengal felt like they could run over there and protect Nikki.

"I see, you're worried about the Fairy we bet on." Rufus said. "Huh, bet on?" Sting, Rogue, and Orga asked now wondering what Rufus was talking about. "Yes, it seems that Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus made a bet. The guild that wins the Grand Magic Games, takes Nikki. I may have included our guild in the bet." He said smirking mischievously.

"So that what Natsu meant on the last event." Dobengal said.

"So when we win, Nikki join sabertooth?" Rogue asked and Rufus nod. Lector shivered. "And her Demon cat and all of her other cats..." He said. "Demon cat?" Orga asked knitting his eyebrows together.

Sting pointed then said the cat out. "He summon demons. Nikki fights them to train, She is actually strong." Sting said and Rogue nod. "Interesting." Rufus hummed. "I never said what I wanted." Elfman grunted. "Hmm." Bacchus hummed. "Our bet, if I win, your guild will be called quarto puppy until the games end." Elfman said.

"WHAT!" there members souted. Bacchus laughed, "Alright!" He said downing a bottle of alcohol. "He drank all of it!" Gray said. "Beast soul..." Elfman started as Bacchus attacked him. He smirked, but it disappeared as his arms crack. "Lizard man." Elfman finish. "I can't hit you, but you can hit me all you want. And we'll see who breaks first." Elfman said.

"That doesnt sound like the best tactic." Nikki said still hugging Mira, and Mira is hugging Nikki back "That's wild!" Bacchus said as he began hitting elfman. Little by little his arms broke more and they both became more exhausted. They were now on there knees panting an Elfman beast soul ran out.

Bacchus stood up and all color left the faces of Nikki, Mira, and Lisanna. "I win!" He shouted. "You bastard." Lyon seethed. He couldnt stand the thought of him being with Nikki. Especially when she doesn't want to be with him.

"Your Name was Elfman was it?" He asked as he began to stumble around. "You know, you're a real man." He added as he feel to the ground. "He did it! Elfman won!" Nikki shouted bouncing happily with Mira little did they know that some guys were watching them. Afterwards they went to visit Elfman in the infirmary where he was bandaged by Porlyusica and taken care of. The tunder Legion even watched over him. Except Laxus that is. Everyone went to watch the battle between Mira and Jenny.

"Glad Nikki don't have to go with him." Rufus said. And all four guys nod.

"I agree if he would have won I would went and kick his ass." Sting mumbled. And Rogue nod agreeing with him.

"Then I would follow you three and get in on it." Orga said.

"Same here." Dobengal said. and they smirk.

'I can't wait for us to win this year when we do we get Nikki on Sabertooth side. And I can't wait to do things to her.' All four of them thought to their self along with Dobengal.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

MiraJane Vs. Jenny:

Nobody pov:

"What the heck kind of battle is this!" Natsu and Gray Shouted as Mira and Jenny posed in there bikinis the men in the crowd roared at the two besides some of them.

"Hold it!" A Voice shouted. "You cant have a beauty without mermaid heel!" The girls shouted as men shouted at them as well. "Whats this, mermaid heel have crashed the battle!" Chapiti said. "You cant have beauty without love either!" Sherry and Sherria said posing together.

"What are we watiting for! Lets all join!" First master shouted. "What, you cant be serious!" Lucy and Nikki exclaimed. "We don't have swimwuits." She added. "I thought ahead and broguht one for everyone!" She said. Much to everyone's surprise, Erza was okay with this.

"Come on Nikki!" First master said. "What.!" She started jibbering as first master put her in a bikini and threw her out into the arena with everyone else. She is blushing bright red as several paris of eyes fell on her. "Hey Gill since Nikki's doing it, you should go down and do it to." First said. And she sook her head. There is no way in hell she is doing that, not until she gets older of course.

"WOW Nikki you look great!" Mira complemented. "This is so embarrasing!" Nikki whined. ANd of course Jennifer is in also"Come on, I bet your a natural, give it a try." Mira encouraged. "It'll be fun." Erza helped. Nikki hummed still embasrrassed and posed beside Erza. And Jennifer posed on the other side of Erza.

Men screamed at her as She posed again, along with Jennifer. "You Know, this is kind of fun." She admitted striking another pose. She winked fliratiously and arched her hip. "That's it Nikki! I knew you'd be good at this!" Mira said. "Outfit Change, Bikinis and thigh highs!" Chapiti said. Nikki sat with one knee bent and her other leg crossed over it.

"It covers more skin, but its more embarrassing." Lucy said. "GO NIKKI!" Cookie and all of her other exceeds shouted, and Gillian, and Jackson, and Nikki cousins covered their eyes towards Nikki but kept watching. "It looks cute though." Nikki said as she posed inocently while blushing. "Outfit change, school swim suits." Chapiti said.

"Okay, this is getting weird." Levy said. "Wendy doesn't look out of place." Lisanna said. "I feel out of place!" she whined uncomfomrtably. "You look great in that Nikki!" Mira said.

"Surprising huh" Nikki asked. "Cat ears!" Chapiti said. Nikki dropped to her knees and pouted cutely and winked. And Jennifer and Erza followed how she done her's. "YEAH!" Cookie and Nikki's males exceeds shouted. "I Feel Absolutely ridiculous." Carla and Nikki female exceeds said.

"Who likes girls with glasses!" Chapiti asked as a pair of glasses were thrown over everyone eyes. "This is my look pretty much everyday." Laki commented. "And sometime my looks." Nikki Comment. Nikki winked bringing the glasses to the bridge of her nose.

"BONAGE!" He said next. Everyone changed into a set of Lingerie and given a whip. Nikki cracked her whip smirking mischievously. Nikki's lingerie looks a lot like Erza but more sexy and with laced on it and it is almost barely covering anything up but it is still covering everything up it needs to, and she isn't really standing up, she is more on the ground then anything, and Jennifer's lingerie is like also like Erza's but cover up more then both Nikki's and Erza's and she has a whip to.. 'I am going to kick his ass later on watch your back Chapiti' Nikki though to her self. "NIKKI!?" Natsu and Gray, and Hibiki, Ren, And Eve, and many more males and females exclaimed a blushing mess. "Have Mercy!" Lyon cried cupping his nose. along with many more males too. Laxus and Jellal blushed the brightest shade of red anyone had ever seen, they were unable to peak there eyes away from the sight. "JENNIFER!" Niko, and a few males shouted.

Nikki arched her hip and smirked playing with her whip. Hibiki had already fainted from a nose bleed and Eve covered his eyes peaking every now and then at Nikki. The five of the sabertooth could do nothing but to gape and blush as they watched her. Though they hadnt known her for very long, they never expected something like this from her. And if they were being honest, it was turning them on. Nikki Eyes drifted towards them . A rosy blush coated her cheeks but she winked anyway. 'Stop looking!' Rogue thoughts shouted at her. She layed on flat and arched her back, the whip laying across her stomach.

'DAMN.' Sting and Rogue thought suggestively as they bit their lip. 'She's Perfect.' Rufus thought admiring her beauty. 'DAMN IT!' Orga thought. 'I am being turned on by someone isn't in my guild.' Someones or many other's thought. "How About a blushing wedding theme!" Chapiti said blushing. Nikki current outfit disappeared and were replaced with a gorgeous flowing wedding gown. It was quite very beauitful on her. It was almost as if she was glowing. One by one each girls were given a partner.

Nikki chuckled as Asuka held Lilly's hand and happy convinced Carla and Rose to be his parter. She gasped as she was suddenly lifted off her feet. "Lyon!?" Nikki asked surprised. "My Love, we were meant to be together." he declared making her blush.

Nikki was quickly snatched by Gray who kicked Lyon away from her. "Hands Off!" He said as he looked at Nikki Blushing. "You look beautiful." He said making her smile. "You look pretty good yourself." Nikki mumbled as he set her down. Only for her to be stolen away yet again.

"Hello Loke, It's been a while." Nikki greeted. "Indeed it has, you've very qutie beautifully." Loke commented flirtatiously. "Oh, Thank you. And don't make me tell your sister on you." Nikki mumbled blushing as they crashed into Natsu. "AH!" Nikki yelped falling. Natsu groaned and looked over his shoulder at Nikki. "NIKKI! I was just looking for you!" Natsu said grinning as they stood up. Nikki smiled straitening her dress out. "You look nice Natsu." Nikki said noticin his attire. "So do you." He said with a light pink color dusting his cheeks. He took Nikki's hand and put it to his lips kissing it softly. Nikki blushed and then gasped as she was suddenly scooped up again. "Hey, You bring her back!" Natsu screamed Angrily. "Gajeel!" Nikki said surprised. "I didnt think you'd be into this." Nikki added as Gajeel held her away from everyone else. "I'm not." He muttered. Nikki shook her head. 'He's always so stubborn' Nikki thought as she was taken away from him. "HEY!" Gajeel screamed as Nikki looked at whom had captured her this time.

"Hibiki" Nikki Said he smiled charmingly at her. "I thought you were Jenny's Partner." Nikki said. "I was, but your are just to perfect to ignore." He said. before he was knocked away by another.

"Eve." Nikki said he smiled same as Hibiki at her. "Hey Nikki my love." Eve said. And yet again she was taken away by yet another one which she looks and saw it was Ren. "Ren I thought your was with Sherry." Nikki said. "I was since Hibiki and Eve was with you I wanted to try to. Not Like I like you or anything." Ren said as he blush dusted his cheeks. Nikki shake her head. And then she was taken away yet again. 'It's like there playing football, and I'm the football.' Nikki thought gulping. "You too Laxus!?" Nikki asked. "I have to watch out for the clumsy one." He said to Nikki. Nikki giggle "Thanks Laxus." Nikki said. And then Laxus left and then Nikki heard someone behind her..

"Mind if I can be yours?" Sting Ask. Nikki turned around and was met with sparkling azure eyes and a cocky smile.

"Mind if I can be your's to Nikki?" Rogue ask Nikki.

"I can't believe this." Nikki muttered.

"Well Believe it." Sting grinned.

"I never knew you two were into this stuff like this." Nikki spoke.

"We're not." Sting and Rogue said and look deep into Nikki green eyes with his azure ones and Rogue red ones. they leaned forward and Nikki nose touched theirs. It looks like They are kissing Nikki but their not.

"But I'm into you." Sting And Rogue told her. Their words made Nikki blush and turn away from him. Nikki tried her best to calm down as her racing heart.

"AWW, your cheeks have gone red and your heart beating faster. You're such a cutie, Nikki." Sting and Rogue told Nikki.

"Sh-Shut up." Nikki said. Sting and Rogue patted the top of Nikki's head with their large, yet soft hand. Sting could feel multiple pairs of eyes boring into him. Some shocked and some jealous and some just straight out furious. They wore a devilish smiled and leaned closed to Nikki ear, their breath hot against her ear. Sting and Rogue sent engulfed Nikki. Sting smelt so pure and Pristine and dark and what is that word again, which seemed the complete opposite of his personality and Rogue with his personality but he have that pure smell to him as well.

'He smells like Weisslogia. They smell just like each other. And Rogue smell like Skiadrum.' Nikki though. Nikki was pushed out of her thoughts as Sting whispered into her ear and you could pretty much hear him smirking.

"You seem to have a lot of princes on horseback just waiting for you to fall and be rescued by them. It makes me want to compete." Sting and Rogues voice was slow, husky, and enticing, and more things to like excited, intoxicating, seducing. They leaned even closer to Nikki's ears, their lips touching Nikki's delicate soft skin.

"Hurry up and fall, so I can save you." Sting and Rogue told Nikki. Sting and Rogue pressed a gentle kiss on each of Nikki ears and chuckled.

"Now since the wedding is over." Chapiti said.

"I'll be watching you up in the stands. You should smile at me. It make you look even prettier." Sting winked. And with that, they left Nikki ending her a half-assed wave. Multiple boys were glaring at Sting and Rogue, and multipe girls was glaring at Nikki as she were in a some sort of trance. 'I can't believe I somewhat enjoyed that. Damn it.' Nikki thought. And people started doing Nikki and Sting, and Nikki and Rogue ship names or well all three of them together it is StiNiRo.

"Back to the Biki..." Chapiti started as a shouting interrupted him. "STOP! This is an Outrage! I can't take anymore of this!" The guild master of Lamia Scale cried. "What is this!" Chaptit said. "You feelish people, Let Oba teach you a lesson. So pay Close Attention, and learn what it means to be a real woman!" She yelled jumping down to the ground.

"Oh My God..." Nikki said with her jaw dropped to the floor. Most of the others wore the same expression as the guild master taught everyone how to be a "Real Woman." Rather Disturbing...

"And with crash course of reality, the mood in the arena has been brought back to earth land." Chapiti said as Jason sulked in the corner. "Parties over folks, the other teams have begun to clear out." Chapiti said. "Cool." Jason said still in the corner. Everyone silently filled back into the designated viewing area and watched for what would happen next. Nikki watched the odd stare down before Jenny and Mira made a bet. The loser would pose in sorcerer weely, completely naked. "M-Mira Agreed!?" Nikki asked in shock.

"Don't worry, There's no way she'll lose." Laxus said. Nikki nodded and chapiti said the next event would be combat gear. Nikki smirked. "Oh Jenny, you have no idea what you're in for." Nikki hummed amused. "You really think you can handle my combat form?" Jenny asked. "Yeah I'm not to worried about it. And since we're making a bet like everybody before us has, let's continue another trend and finish out this round with a battle of strenght like they all did to." Mira said as she trandsformed.

Nikki around laughing and cheering. "Ahaha, she just hit pissed herself!" Nikki exclaimed while Gajeel picked her off the ground. "I agreed to the terms you set, and I would appreciate it if you would be a good sport and agree to mine." Mira said. "Wait, are you serious!?" Jenny asked with fear striking her. "Yes." Mira said as she prepared to attack.

Not even a second later Jenny was in the air after Mira attack. Natsu, Gray, and the three from blue pegasus gaped and Mira's power. "And just like that this beauty battle has turned into a bral!" Chapiti said. "And Mirajane takes the win!" Chapiti said as Mira stuck her fist up.

"YAY MIRA!" Nikki shouted. "Sorry about tha, but if it makes you feel any better, I'll buy an issue when it comes out." Mira said with her usual sweet smile on her face. Jenny cried on the ground hugging herself.

"Didn't know she had it in her." Gajeel said. "She's Brutal, that's why you wanna stay on her good side." Laxus said. "Understood." Jellal said from under his mask. "That's was awesome Mira!" Nikki said Excitedly as Mira returned. "Thanks, that was a bit emarrassing though." She said. "I bet that last part felt pretty damn good though." Gajeel said. Nikki Nodded in agreement as they watched the final battle of the day...

TBC


End file.
